This invention relates to an inverter-buffer circuit composed of a certain number of metal-oxide(insulator)-semiconductor field-effect transistors (herein abbreviated to MOS transistors), each having an insulated-gate. This invention is specifically adapted to an inverter-buffer circuit, comprised by an MOS integrated circuit, for converting a TTL (transistor-transistor logic) input signal to an output signal of the MOS level.
As will be described later with reference to a few of several figures of the accompanying drawing, an inverter-buffer circuit of the type described is already known. A known circuit, however, is still defective in that the output signal is adversely affected directly by the input signal and that the input capacitance is considerably large.